The New Key
by life207
Summary: It is the story of Jeramy. Who is fifteen and lives in Twilight Town with his friends Hayner, Ollette, and Pence. It starts at the beginning of the school year. When Jeramy goes to a different high school then his friends. He meets up with Roxas. Who beat Jeramy at Struggle that summer. One night when the are hanging out, they meet the Nobody's OCxRoxas OCxAxel
1. Prologue

The New Key~~~

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own any of these characters, although I really wish that I did.. anyway... Disney, blah blah blah Copyright, Square Blah blah blah I dont own Axel sadly.. I said that already.. whatever. I DO however own Jeramy. He's mine.. although he isnt Axel.  
Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay *Shouts rather loudly* Bye :D

* * *

_ **Prologue**:  
Jeramy's POV_

Too many times had I walked through these streets and wandered around aimlessly, just to fill my time with something other than boredom. I passed the ice cream shop where I would go fairly often with my little sister. I passed the parts of town that were all work places. I never liked these parts, to noisy I thought. I lapped around from the underground towards the hideout we all used to go to before school started. It's only been six weeks, but all they all went off to Twilight North High, while I go to the Southern school. I walked into the small hideout. It was just as we left it, a huge mess. I went to the far left wall, where we kept old drawings and news articles.

I pulled one off that had all our pictures on it.  
"Today, local teenagers Hayner, Ollette, Pence and Jeramy all entered the local Struggle tournament together in hopes of winning munny to go to the beach before summer was over.  
At the end of the semi-finals, it came down to the last four contestants: Jeramy, Hayner, Seifer, and Roxas.  
By the last round, the winner was decided. Roxas came out on top by a 12 orb lead on Jeramy."  
The rest was torn off.

"Hey! Jeramy! What are you doing here?" It was Pence. "I haven't seen you since the end of the summer!" He might as well have shouted. I thought as I turned to face my friend.  
"Yeah, I know. It's been too long. So where is everyone else? Or is it just you?" I walked across the room towards the doorframe to greet my short friend. "Schools got in the way a lot and i don't have the munny to go up town all the time or the time to walk there. " I stated. "I thought i could come here and at least reminisce old times." I handed Pence the paper.  
"Remember this? It was the last week of summer vaca. We wanted to go to the beach at least once, and that was the only way we could get the munny. And then Roxas won instead."  
Pence looked at me kinda weirdly. "Hayner and I have been hearing some things about you and Roxas.." His voice drifted away.  
"Oh yeah? " I asked." Like what?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, you know... Just that you guys have become... friends." He stuttered out. I looked at him more thoroughly.  
"Pence, just 'cuz I go and make new friends doesn't mean i will ever forget the ones I've made already." I smiled while looking out the door. "Hey, sorry. But, it's getting late, i should get going. I'll see you around town." And with that, I started running home. I made a quick turnaround to wave bye to Pence, but he was already gone.

**~The Next Day~**

I woke up around 6 to two different things annoying me. First was my phone going off telling me I had a text. Next was the sun darting straight into my eyes. Waking me from a pleasant dream:

In which I was in a large room. It was circular. And well designed. Who ever owned it had a lot of munny. There was a stunning red carpet around the room. And what wasn't covered of the wall by bookshelves was windows. All of which let the moon shine in stunningly. In the center of the room stood two people, one in a black suit. Full black. Black as the night sky. The colours that bled through the darkness were the eyes of the person. The rarest green I had ever seen. They shined like emeralds. Other than that was his hair. It was so red it could have been fire itself.  
The other person stood on the other side. He was in all white. With blonde hair all messy reaching down to his eyes but not covering them. His eyes stood in just as much contrast. In a calming blue as deep as the oceans. He was much shorter than the other person next to him.

That is when the sun got me. I got up and looked out my window towards the town. "God that one guy looked a lot like Roxas. But the other guy. Who's he?" I asked before going into the shower.  
Ten minutes later, coming out with my hair drenched and all clean I walked back to my room to put on some clothes. I grabbed a green t shirt that said "Golden Forgotten" on it. A pair of black jeans. And a gray jacket. I threw them all on, dried my hair tussled it a bit, and left for school.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Okay, sadly this was very very short. That is because I do not like writing at midnight. I do it often though. So, I should be able to update fairly often. I hope you all enjoy. :D Bye


	2. Chapter 1 From Dawn To Dusk

Chapter 1~~~ When Dawn Turns to Dusk

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
K, so half the chapter didn't save.. which means I have to retype it. So I'll just edit the chapter. Possibly bit by bit but I'll try to get it all done for the end of tomorrow.  
I don't know why I feel like telling you all this but  
Mayday Parade, A Day to Remember and Secondhand Serenade.. FANTASTIC BANDS. I love them all with a deep passion.  
Well.. *Loud scream* Bye :D

* * *

Once I got out my door I pulled out my phone, just to see what the text message said.

From: Roxas  
"Hey. Meet me at front doors.  
Today, lunch?"

I slightly smiled at the text, as every moment I spend near Roxas; I always feel so at peace. So content with everything around me. But, I could never tell him that. He has a girl friend. Ever since he and Namine started going out, we never see each other. I started thinking of what he would want to say to me at eight in the morning that couldn't wait till lunch. I made a right turn at the end of my street and continued to walk. By the time I passed the clock tower it was 7:50.  
"Damnit! I can't be late again! Ms. Strife will be mad at me!" I made a quick left into the forest area by the "Haunted House" as Pence called it. This is the only way I wouldn't be late. I thought to myself.

I started sprinting through the trees, and right as I passed the gate, I ran into someone. I fell back onto the ground and looked up to make sure that they were okay. "Hey I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I was running because I'm going to be late for school. And I... I'm rambling." I looked twice over at the person I hit. He didn't even budge. I noticed he wore an all black suit with the hood up. I didn't get a good look at who he was. But, he held a hand out to help me up. "You will do best to not run into people like that. That is very rude. Now run along little boy, I have work to do." By the voice, I could tell it was a guy. But I didn't have much time to think about it.  
"Ahhh! I'm going to be so late!" I took my hand back from the man and started running again towards the school.

I made it right to the front doors two minutes before the bell and there was Roxas. He greeted me with a smile and a wave. He started to walk towards me. "Hey. Good morning. Are you okay? You look like you sprinted the entire way here."  
I tried to calm my breathing. "I did... and I ran into this guy. But, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
He closed his eyes for what seemed like minutes until he finally said "Namine and I got into a fight. And we broke up."  
I felt so bad when I heard those words. For two different reasons. First because he seemed really sad, the other because of how happy hearing that made me. I had to be a good friend and try to comfort him.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. When did it happen?" I asked. I really did care that he seemed upset.  
Before he answered he looked at his phone. "I'll tell you later, I don't want to be late for English. Neither do you. Get going. I'll see you at lunch." We both walked into the school and up to the second floor.

I walked to the end of the hallway upstairs and into my class right before the bell. I took my seat at the very back of the room and I looked up at the front board. "Shakespearean tragedies. Great." I muttered under my breath. I didn't really care for any of my classes right now. I was to worried about Roxas.  
"Now I want everyone to break up into groups and talk about how a tragedy would differ from Romeo and Juliet to now a days. Oh, you know what I will pick the groups for sake of time." Ms. Strife smiled and looked at me. "Jeramy. I would like you to work with Namine." She then continued to list people off down the list.  
Other then going out with Roxas. I had nothing against Namine. She was nice. And, she wasn't like most of the girls here. She did have a heart.

When I finally stopped thinking about everything. I realized she had moved to sit beside me and started talking to me.  
"You're Jeramy aren't you? You're always so quiet in here and I never see you at lunch. Where do you go?" She didn't seem the slightest bit hurt about the break up.  
"look, we should just get this done. I don't really want to be here right now." I said.  
Namine looked kinda hurt. I guess I was a bit rude. "Hey, sorry. I'm just really tired and stressed out. If you can write down the answers I can think of a couple reasons off the top of my head."  
She gave me a little smile. "Sure." She looked right at me. "But you have to promise that one day we do get to talk about you." She winked at me then went into her bag to grab paper.

The rest of class went on without difficulty. Except Namine. She wouldn't stop flirting with me. I thought I would just get up and leave. She became so annoying in the small amount of time we talked. At least she knew what she was talking about with the work.  
After first period I walked down the hall to try and find Roxas, even though he usually leaves first. As usual he left before I got there. So I went to second period Science.  
Which much like English. Ended with out much difficulty or many distractions.  
The moment the bell rang I left class and made a left and stopped at his locker. I knew I wouldn't have to text him. We do this everyday.

I've been told by Kairi that my eyes light up when I look at him. I guess so, I never feel it. But, I guess its just one of those things.  
After a couple seconds of waiting, he came into view. It was his hair. Or.. was it his eyes? It doesn't matter. He catches my attention the second I glance at him.  
"Hey." I said to him. "How were your classes?"  
He went into his locker. "Hell. Everyone in my gym class is so slow. They make me stand out in class and our teacher makes ME run more."

"Haha that's horrible. We didn't really do much in either class." I was tempted to bring up Namine flirting but, he's already hurt. I couldn't do that to him. "Shall we go for lunch?"  
"Sure." He nodded and we left.


End file.
